A Venomous Agent
by Captain Ash
Summary: "ACCEPT THE GIFTS WE CAN BESTOW! FEEL THE POWER WE WILL COMMAND!" The voice said... Of course I said yes.


A Venomous Agent

Legend of Korra and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon. Spider-Man and all related characters belong to Marvel Comics

* * *

The first thing Bolin felt was sheer emptiness. Not from being alone or having neglected food for the past two weeks or even forcing his own brother away from him. No the emptiness is from losing something precious to him. Something close to his heart. The loss of his bending. Now most people wouldn't get it. THEY were normal. They would try and say comforting things but that just made the pain even worse. The fact that THEY think that they understand what he felt. The closest he assumed where those who lost a loved one but even that didn't seem to come close to how it felt to literally lose a part of yourself.

The earth… No former earthbender, looked up at his destination with a blank stare. Where did people turn when they had nowhere else to go after all.

"Spirits above… I come to you today to seek your aid." Bolin said, sitting at an altar inside his neighborhood's local temple. It was night so there wasn't anyone there, just a priest in the back, but Bolin wished to be alone so he kept his voice low. He remembered what people always said when he and his family used to go to temple before… He sighed as he tried to push back those memories. He felt bad enough as it was.

"My bending was taken and… Spirits I don't know what to do! Help me! Give me a sign or something!" Bolin cried, weeks of pain and anguish being let out all at once.

* * *

Above the skies of the planet a meteor was descending. Not a normal one. No this meteor was one that contained something no other meteor had. This one contained life.

"I-I mean I've gone to healers who have been said to be able to save someone's bending but guess what?! NONE OF THEM WORK!" Bolin cried out to the spirits who seemed to be ignoring him.

* * *

The being flowed from its rocky prison, catching sight of a spider. Slowly, cautiously so as not to scare the beast away, it slithered over to it. Quickly ensnaring it like an experienced predator, the living shadow took full control of the arachnid. It was less than ideal, but it would do until it could find a proper host. Suddenly the alien felt a presence inside the structure it had landed next to… a presence that emanated loss, anger, desperation… something that it could identify with. A fine host indeed.

* * *

"So... is that it? You're not going to give me my bending back?" Bolin asked in anger. "Fine. If you can't do that simple request then I ask another one." Bolin said as he stared at the statue of Yue, the Moon Spirit.

"I want you to kill Amon." The former bender said, feeling the most hate he had ever felt coursing through him, his eyes red from his tears and bloodshot from his rage.

* * *

The alien was sensing more and more from its prospective host and it was liking it more and more as well. The hatred, the anger, it was perfect. It only hoped that its potential host would be as perfect physically as it was emotionally, for it not then it would have to find another. After all, emotions may change, the alien knew that perfectly well, but you cannot beat a perfect host body. It used its arachnid pawn to quickly reach the spot above its new host. It made note to copy the spider's abilities, as they were most useful and would be a nice addition to the powers it would already provide.

Trickling down it latched onto the back of its host's neck. It was not disappointed, this host was… the one.

* * *

Bolin felt something on the back of his neck. Whoever built this place needed better sealant he thought but then the liquid started to fall more and then Bolin felt it. The substance…. it began to move as though it had a mind of it's own. He tried to scream for help but the substance latched itself upon his mouth and glued it shut. It then latched Bolin on a wall and began making a cocoon of sorts and began wrapping around him. His screams tried to break through the liquid gag but failed to as the last of whatever ensnared him finally covered his face and all he saw was blackness.

* * *

Bolin finally opened his eyes and looked around. The first thing he noted was that though everything seemed to be pitch black he was able to see as though there was light.

"H-hello? Is anyone there?" Bolin called out. He heard mushy foot steps and looked around. He tried moving but found that his foot was stuck firmly in place thanks in part to the black ooze on them. He looked around some more trying to find something familiar but found nothing but then… he heard something else… a voice.

**"BOLIN OF EARTH. WE HAVE TASTED YOUR HATRED. YOUR RAGE. AND IT IS SWEET!"** The voice said in what could only be described as a warped and twisted male voice. Bolin tried to respond but then… a figure came into view. At first he thought it was another person trapped like he was… but then it got closer and Bolin nearly screamed in fear.

The creature in front of him was big and muscular with veins popping out of it's body. It's face had two nightmarish eyes that morphed every now and then. It's mouth was formed into a permanent smile with razor sharp teeth and a long salivating tongue with green saliva dripping from it. The final piece was the spider-emblem on it's chest that was strangely formed. It reminded Bolin of an old pulp hero he used to read about, his favorite… The Spider.

**"WE KNOW OF THIS… WE LIKE TO BE ACCOMMODATING. AFTER ALL, WE WILL GIVE YOU POWER TO SURPASS THAT OF YOUR HERO."**

"What do you want?" Bolin asked, no emotion in his voice. He was being offered something, he knew that much, and it would allow him to take his vengeance.

**"WE WANT WHAT YOU WANT! WE ARE YOU AND YOU ARE US. BOUND TOGETHER. MIND, BODY, AND SOUL. IF YOU AGREE."**

"Yes…" As Bolin said this a piece of the creature bonded with his leg.

**"GOOD! ACCEPT THE GIFTS WE CAN BESTOW!"**

"Yes!" another piece bonded with his chest

**"FEEL THE POWER WE WILL COMMAND!"**

"YES!" The final piece covered his face.

* * *

From the ceiling of the temple a dark figure burst from a cocoon. It landed quietly onto the temple floor.

**"From now on, I'm poison to Amon…. I'M VENOM!"** The figure said. It wore a jet black outfit, covering it from head to toe, with some form of armor looking like a cross between a metalbender officer's and that of some form of arachnid. Its mask had two black eyes, with white teardrop-like designs around them, and on its chest and back was a large white spider symbol. Shooting its first toward a window, if fired out a black tendril, which if one were to inspect closer would look like a very large web line, and swung out of the temple. It smashed open the window and swung through the city on its mission of vengeance.

* * *

"Alright pal, give us the money!" A mugger said as he held a blade made of fire to a man's neck. Suddenly he was yanked up by two weblines. He screamed and disappear up into the darkness of the top of the alleyway. Suddenly a dark figure dropped down and looked at the victim whose heart was was racing a mile a minute.

"W-who are you?" The man asked as his black clad savior turned to look at him.

**"I'm your not-so-friendly neighborhood Venom."**

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! Before anyone says anything, this is based on Agent Venom, the version of Venom that has Flash Thompson as a host. He doesn't say "we" when referring to himself.**


End file.
